Question: Solve for $c$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $-32c+12 \leq -66c -16$
Solution: $\begin{aligned}-32c+12 & \leq -66c -16 \\\\ -32c&\leq -66c-28 &(\text{Subtract } 12 \text{ from both sides}) \\\\ 34c &\leq -28 &(\text{Add } 66c \text{ to both sides})\\\\ c&\leq-\dfrac{14}{17}&(\text{Divide both sides by }34 \text{ and simplify}) \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the answer is $c \leq -\dfrac{14}{17}$.